


Bliss

by atari_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Wandering Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes





	Bliss

The bed dips down next to you, but you can’t be bothered to look away from your laptop and the paper you’re furiously writing. It was your last final, your last grade for this class, and your last class ever. And you couldn’t focus. Hunting was hard enough as it was, but hunting and trying to finish a college degree? Forget anything resembling free time.

But in a rare moment of clarity and determination, you’d decided to finally buckle down and finish this paper. And you were more than halfway through; on a roll and typing furiously about the similarities between Aegean and Mesopotamian folklore. Admittedly, not the most interesting of subjects, but after this run of college you were officially going to be the best resource for hunters everywhere. And you’re so close to being finished.

Which is why you’re so unbelievably irritated when you feel the collar of your shirt being pulled away to expose the base of your neck. Rough stubble scratches at you, and you feel his hot breath on your skin just seconds before he places a soft, gentle kiss between your collarbone and neck.

You sigh and refuse to look at your boyfriend, even when he grunts and leans in close to your neck, watching you type over your shoulder. The smell of him after his shower overwhelms you, making you pause for a second to clear your head before plowing forward again.

“Whatcha writin’, cher?” His voice is a deep rumble, not too far above a whisper, and it sends chills through your body.

You clear your throat and shift forward a bit, still hanging on to your trail of thought, barely putting down one word after the other. 

“My last paper. I need to focus,” you manage to say, but can’t help the shiver when Benny’s fingers, still hooked in the collar of your shirt, start to rub circles on your skin.

“Mm, keep writin’ baby. Not botherin’ me.”

You can feel the smile on his face against your skin. You hold back your eye roll and keep typing. Your concentration starts to slip as Benny’s other hand snakes around your back to grip your side while he still works at your neck, pressing soft, open mouthed kisses anywhere not covered by your shirt. His fingers drop from your waist, slipping down until they’re sneaking under the hem of your t-shirt, pushing the material up until his hand is resting flat on your exposed stomach. 

“Shit,” you mutter, closing your eyes for a second, letting Benny slowly work over your neck, enjoying the pleasant feeling of his lips next to the dull scratch of his beard. 

“You’re so beautiful, cher,” his voice is still rough and low, and it coaxes a soft whine from you, making Benny tighten his grip on your waist.

“Fuckin’ love those little sounds you makes, sugar.” His lips have moved up your neck, and his lips are right next your ear, making you shiver. “Moan for me, baby.” You can feel yourself getting hot, anticipating every movement he makes, and when he pulls the lobe of your ear between his teeth, your moan is much louder than expected. 

He breathes out a laugh after releasing you, letting his hand start to creep up your stomach. But just when his fingers reach the band of your bra, responsibility comes rushing back, making you groan and push his hands away from your body. “Benny, stop,” you whine.

He starts to protest, but you put your hands on his thick chest and try to push him away from you. “I have to finish this!” You whine at him, now frustrated that he wouldn’t budge.

He raises an eyebrow and easily gathers your hands in his, pulling them to his chest and effectively stopping you. “Sugar, there’s plenty ‘a time for that.” He starts to rub circles on your hands with his thumbs, slowly getting up onto his knees so he can move closer to you.

Your breathing starts to pick up again, your proximity to his smell making your head cloud. “Benny—“ you start to protest.

He leans over you and kisses you softly on the lips. “Shh, baby.” He lets go of one of your hands to move your computer off your lap. “I’ve been cravin’ you all day,” he whispers against your lips. “Jus’ let ol’ Benny give you some lovin’.”

He moves in again, but just as you’re closing your eyes, you catch a glimpse of your open paper on your computer. You groan and use your free hand to push him back, making him lose his balance and land on his ass on the other side of the bed.

“No! Vampire witch!” You point a finger at him and glare.

He rolls his eyes. “C’mon, baby, you just need a break is all.” He starts to move forward again, but you lean back on your elbows and level a gentle kick in his direction. 

“No! I need to finish this! You’re banished!”

Benny raises an eyebrow. “Cher, you can’t—“

“Banished! Leave! Off the bed!” You stretch your body towards him, using your foot to push his chest until he’s stumbling off the bed. 

He regains his balance and glares at you from the end of the bed. “You can’t banish me, it’s my bed, too!”

“Special circumstances! I’ve been granted emergency powers so I can finish my paper!”

“Emergency powers?” He sounds unimpressed. 

You sigh and finally meet his eyes. “Benny. Baby. Light of my life. Vampire of my heart. Please. I need to finish this. You know how unmotivated I usually am. But I finally have the drive to finish!” You settle back against the headboard and settle your computer back in your lap. “So until then you’re banished.”

You hear Benny sigh, then slowly round the bed until he’s beside you. He leans over and plants a solid kiss on the side of your head, then mutters, “Fine. I’m banished.”

You smile and keep typing, grabbing onto the last train of thought you had and following it to the points you were typing out. You can see him hovering, watching you type, and you sigh. “Benny, baby, I can feel your eyes on me.”

He grunts. “Sorry, cher. I can’t help that you’re so damn gorgeous.” You roll your eyes. “I’ll grab you some tea, okay?”

You smile softly at him and then nod. “Okay.”

“Done!” Two hours later, you finally click submit, and there it was. Absolute freedom. 

Benny doesn’t look up from the book he’s reading in the corner of the room. “That’s great, cher. Lemme know when you’re actually finished.” He turns a page and keeps reading.

You roll your eyes and slam your laptop shut, sliding it onto the nightstand. “I’m really done, Benny.”

He glances up and sees the discarded laptop. “Oh thank God.” He drops the book on the ground and stalks toward the bed. “You have any idea how boring it is pretending to read a book for two hours?”

You giggle, watching your big strong vampire make his way to you. He reaches your side and immediately leans over to catch your lips in a deep, bruising kiss. You hum and tangle your fingers in his shirt, tugging until he was losing his balance and falling on top of you. 

He grunts as he lands on you, breaking off the kiss to laugh his deep, rumbling laugh. “You sure are eager, sugar.” He props himself up on an elbow, tracing the curve of your smile with a thumb. “You gonna apologize for banishin’ me?”

Your smile grows and you shake your head. “It got the job done, didn’t it?”

Benny grunts and kisses the corner of your mouth, then your jaw. He starts to work his way down to your neck, and you gasp when he runs his tongue up the side of your neck. “Apologize, sugar. I missed you so much over there in that corner.”

You gasp out a laugh, still enjoying the feeling of his beard on your neck. You run your fingers through his longer than normal hair, giving it a small tug. “Aww, poor baby,” you tease.

You feel him shake his head, and suddenly his fingers are slipping under your shirt, but instead of creeping up to your bra like you expect, they start to tickle your sides. You shriek in surprise and push at his shoulders, trying to get him off of you.

“Benny! Benny, no! Please!” You twist your body to try to get away from him, but he’s everywhere, his body caging you in, trapping you in his torture grip.

You faintly register him chuckling into the side of your neck at your reaction. “C’mon, cher. Just apologize for banishin’ me.”

You try to kick at him, but his legs have yours pinned to the bed. “No!” you gasp in between peals of laughter. “Death before surrender!”

You can almost hear him roll his eyes at you, but he doesn’t relent, sitting up to get a better angle at your ticklish sides. Damn him for discovering your one true weakness.

“C’mon, sugar. Just say it.”

You’re still laughing, but you manage to gasp, “Okay!”

He pauses his assault for a moment. “’Okay’ what, sugar?”

You wipe the tears from your eyes and take in several gasping breaths. “Okay, I surrender! I’m sorry I banished you! I see now the error of my ways!”

He smirks and leans down to kiss you. “That’s better.”

You roll your eyes and attempt to get your breathing under control. You smack his shoulder and push him off of you. “You bastard.”

He laughs and immediately wraps an arm around your middle, pulling you into him. “You love me.”

You try to resist the pull of him, trying to be mad at him for pulling such a juvenile trick. You only manage to hold out for half a minute before you’re turning in his arms.

You look up at his shining eyes and put a hand on his stubbly cheek. The air suddenly becomes serious, and you find yourself almost getting lost in the deep blue of his eyes. “Yeah. I do.” He gives you a soft smile and closes his eyes, subtly pushing his face into your hand. You smile at him, and stroke your thumb across his cheek. “I love you, Benny.”

He takes his hand off your waist and cups your hand, holding it still so he can turn and press a kiss to your palm. He meets your eyes again and gives you a tender smile. “I love you too, darlin’. More than I ever thought I could love anyone ever again.”

“Oh Benny,” you whisper, heart swelling at his admission. You lean up to press a small, soft kiss to his lips. “Can I tell you a secret?”

He furrows his brows. “Of course, sugar. You can tell me anything.”

Your eyes shift from his lips back up to his concerned eyes. You wait for a second, holding him in suspense. “I’m not actually sorry that I banished you.”

You see the concern melt away and he rolls his eyes at you. “Oh my God.”

You giggle at his expression and pull him down so his body’s covering you again.

“I was worried, sugar. Goddamn.”

He settles in and pulls you back into his chest, as close as he possibly can, and presses a kiss to your cheek. “Don’t do that to me, cher.”

You laugh again and snuggle into your big cozy vampire. “Payback for the tickling.”

You feel him shake his head, and he reaches around you for the remote to turn on the TV. “Great British Baking Show?”

You feign a surprised gasp and twist to look him in the eye. “How did you know?”

He shakes his head and turns on Netflix, bringing up the show. “It’s not like it’s your favorite or anything.”

He selects an episode and drops the remote, and you tangle your fingers with his, bringing his hand up to your mouth. You press several kisses to the back of his hand, eventually shifting so his arm was draped over your shoulders and you could hold onto his arm. 

He laughs and presses his face into your neck, leaving a few small kisses there before settling against the pillow. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you sigh, content to just lay there, his arms wrapped around you, his legs tangled with yours, his strong chest at your back, his lips pressing the occasional kiss to your neck or cheek. It was bliss, and you wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
